


Overboard

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: I'm right on the edge someone stopIs anyone out there watchingdon't let me fall to heartbreak,I'm here in need come rescue me





	Overboard

The Crystal High was a beautiful building with a fountain in front of it. It was a sanctuary for all of those who couldn't attend the proper school, mostly because they didn't have any money. It was owned by Rose, a woman surrounded by an air of mystery. Recently, two new students entered. One was Abigail, who was obviously spoiled by her parents, and it showed. She always wore short dresses in different colors. The other was Tanya, the quiet one, who wore baggy clothes. Tanya took pride in the pair of headphones, which she claimed helped her relax. Yet the pair of girls and their demeanor sparked an interest in their classmates.

Tanya was approached by Lorelei during the next period. Lorelei was friendly, yet snarky, and didn't hesitate to speak her mind. Lorelei was pretty close to Rose's son, Steven, claiming that he saved her from drowning and her dark past alike. When she was introduced to Steven by Lorelei, Tanya couldn't help but agree. The boy's energy and kindness won her over. 

"Um." Steven was looking at her arm "That looks nasty."

She looked down at the purple bruise and winced. He had to see the one thing she didn't want him to see. 

"Oh, it's nothing." she lied "I got that when I bumped my arm against the wall few days ago."

She noticed Abigail stepping down the corridor out of the corner of her eye

"Um, I have to go." she apologised

As she and Abigail walked away, Steven watched them with a frown on his face. Something was off.

-x-

Tanya collided with the floor, harshly, as Abigail stood above her

"How many times do I have to tell you not to associate with others?" Abigail hissed, reaching down to grab Tanya's chin "You are mine, only mine, and it shall stay that way."

As Abigail left the room, Tanya glanced at two stones on the shelf. One was yellow, the other was greenish blue. Then Tanya blacked out.

When she came to, she was lying on some kind of hospital bed. Rose and Steven were there, as well as other members of Rose's circle of friends.

"Mom brought you here." Steven explained "Why were you unconscious?"

Nine pairs of eyes stared at her. Something told her that she couldn't fib her way out of this one. Yet, she had to try, for Abigail's sake

"I fell and hit my head." she lied "I am pretty clumsy."

Steven looked at Tanya's broad build, and sighed

"Won't you tell us what's really going on?" he insisted gently "Gabrielle is pretty good at reading people, and she said you are covering for someone."

Tanya glanced at Latino-American woman with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

"Okay. I guess there is no point. I will tell you everything.

She lifted her shirt a bit, revealing multiple bruises on her stomach.

"Who is doing this?" Steven asked, frowning 

"Abigail." Tanya managed to say." Abigail is doing this to me."

Then she blacked out again.

"She has head injury." the doctor revealed "We'll need to keep her here for awhile."

As Steven left, along with his mother and her friends, they started talking about what to do. 

When they came back the next day, they found out that Tanya had disappeared. On her bed was a red rose and a card

"I took back what is mine. She'll suffer because you meddled in our affairs." - Abigail

Steven felt chill run down his spine

"We have to find them." he whispered "We need to do it fast."

-x-

  


Tanya was cuffed to the bed as Abigail sat on the edge of the bed, knitting needle in hand

"Don't worry, it's sterilized." Abigail assured her "I will have you, body and soul."

Tanya whimpered as the knitting needle punctured her skin once more.

"Soon I will break you." Abigail took Tanya's hand in hers "And you will be mine, completely."

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write something dark, and here it is.


End file.
